Desired
by disturbinglynic
Summary: Sequel to Eternity. Sam and Dean suddenly find themselves in the future and on the Enterprise. Slash. Sam/Dean/Wesley/Riker.


If Dean didn't know any better, he would've thought he was high. Hell, maybe he _was_ high and just didn't know it. How could he explain this? He couldn't. There was no way to explain this, and looking over at Sam, he knew that Sam was having the same thoughts. "What the fuck?" he decided to ask out loud, maybe just reassuring himself that he could still talk, that he was still really here.

"You think I know?"

Dean didn't get a chance to retaliate because suddenly there were men surrounding them. Dean and Sam drew their weapons, but the men had weapons too, weapons that Dean didn't recognize. The lead man was as tall as Sam was, which was unusual in itself, but the person standing next to him looked like a kid. Both of them were looking at Sam and Dean with their eyes narrowed and heads titled, like they were trying to puzzle something out. The kid whispered something in the older man's ear and the older man nodded.

"What year is it?" the older man asked them. Dean's jaw dropped. "What year is it? What kind of question is that?"

"2012," Sam answered. Dean glared at him but Sam just shrugged.

The older man raised his hands, indicating he meant no harm. "Look, nobody is going to hurt you, but we need to take your weapons." The kid went to Sam and took his gun before heading to Dean. When he got to Dean he paused, gasping in a breath. He moved in close to Dean, too closely to just be taking his gun, and Dean could swear that the kid was sniffing him.

"Wesley," the older man growled. Wesley shot him a sheepish look and then took Dean's gun. He handed both weapons to the older man, who was looking at Wesley the way that Dean knew he sometimes - okay more than sometimes - looked at Sam.

The older man looked away from Wesley and back at them. "Wesley will take you to your quarters until we can figure out what to do with you." The older man and the rest of the men left the room leaving just Wesley behind. Wesley grinned at them, but there was something dangerous about that grin, and Dean didn't like the way that Wesley kept looking at him. Better him than Sam though.

Wesley turned around and walked out without a word. He and Sam looked at each other. Sam shrugged and they hastened to follow Wesley out. Dean moved closer to Sam, still not sure if they could trust these guys. Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed and then took his hand back. Dean missed the warmth, however momentarily it had been.

Wesley stopped outside a door, which slid open. "These are your quarters. If you need anything, just ask the computer." Wesley smirked at them and then walked off.

Dean walked in first. He hated entering somewhere he didn't know without his gun. He just hated not having his gun on him. He still had his knife though and was surprised that he and Sam hadn't been more thoroughly searched. He supposed they didn't think that he and Sam were any danger to them and maybe they were right. It wasn't like he and Sam had any idea where they were.

Dean sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. Sam sat down next to him. "Any plans, Dean?"

Dean snorted. "Not a one. We were in the middle of nowhere and then suddenly we're here, wherever the fuck here is. And why the fuck did they ask us what year it was? Something strange is going on and I think we should explore instead of sitting here." More than anything, Dean didn't want to sit here and think. He didn't want to have to admit to Sam that he was actually afraid. They had been stretching their legs in a field in the middle of nowhere. Sam had wanted to stop there. They hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary. They had been walking. It was like they had walked through some invisible door and into the twilight zone. Dean wanted to find out more about where they were and alleviate his fear.

"Are you sure? And didn't that kid just tell us that if we needed anything all we had to do was ask the computer. How is it that we can ask the computer for anything we want?"

Dean shrugged and got up, exploring the room they were in. It didn't escape his attention that there was only one bed in the room. "Give me a beer," he ordered the computer. When a tall glass appeared in front of Dean his jaw dropped. Sam was up and by his side in an instant. "Did the computer really just give you a beer?"

"Only one way to find out." Dean picked up the glass and swallowed a gulp of what was hopefully beer. He put it down and burped. "That is definitely beer." Sam grabbed the glass and took a swig of his own. "Where the fuck are we?" he asked nobody in particular when he had set the glass down.

"Come on. Let's go explore." Dean led Sam out of the room and into the corridor where there was someone standing outside of their room. A guard it would seem. "Are you going to make us stay in our room?"

"You are free to explore the ship, but I will be accompanying you."

"Ship?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"You best leave the explaining to Commander Riker."

"And who might that be."

"He's probably in Ten Forward. I'll take you there."

Dean looked at Sam and once again all Sam did was shrug. Dean got that. What the hell was Sam going to say about this? They followed this guy, whose name they still didn't know, to what looked like a restaurant. Dean saw Wesley standing at the bar with the older man. They looked cozy. He noticed Wesley inhale deeply and then look his way, leering at him. He was wrapped in the older man's arms and the older man, who had been nuzzling at his neck, turned to look at Dean as well, smiling. The older man whispered something into Wesley's ear and they both laughed.

"That was Commander Riker there that was just looking at you."

Dean shook his head. Of course it was. Their guard walked up to Commander Riker and spoke to him briefly. Commander Riker looked over at Dean and Sam and smiled, nodding his head. Their guard walked off so Dean figured they were to be left in the hands of Commander Riker now. Sure enough, he walked over to him and Sam with Wesley by his side.

"Why don't you guys come over to the back and sit down with us. I think it might help when we start explaining things to you."

Dean and Sam followed him back to a booth, and when Dean sat down, Wesley slid into the seat next to him before Sam even had a chance. The older man chuckled but Sam just stood there, his mouth hanging open. Dean glared at Wesley but the kid just grinned at him. Sam slid into the booth across from Dean and the older man got in next to him.

Dean glanced out the window and then did a double take. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, about that. We don't know how this happened yet, but you've managed to find yourself in the future."

Dean turned to the old man and out of everything he had just said all that Dean could focus on was that he still didn't know the man's first name. "Do you have a first name, Commander Riker?"

"Sorry. It's Will."

"And you said that we're in the future? And you expect me to believe that?"

Wesley scooted closer to him. "I know it's hard to believe, but you can see it for yourself out there. There's nothing like this in your time. You're in space."

"On a ship. That's what the guy guarding our room said."

"The _USS Enterprise_." Wesley was pressed along his side now.

"Wesley," Will chided. "You'll have to forgive Wesley. He hasn't been so attracted to anyone's smell since me, and that was a very long time ago."

"Don't feel special though. You don't smell as good as Will."

Dean looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. "Smell? You're attracted to my smell? Kinky bastard."

Wesley smiled at him. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Aren't you guys hunters where you come from? Aren't you Sam and Dean Winchester? And unless I'm off my mark, you guys are more than just brothers." Wesley winked at him and then leaned in to smell his neck. Dean shifted as far away as he could but there wasn't much room. Wesley just scooted closer. "I haven't wanted to taste anyone since I met Will."

Dean's eyes widened. "You're a vampire? And are you telling me that you've fed on Will?"

"I haven't since I turned him."

"You turned him?"

"He was perfectly willing."

"And are you telling me you want to taste my blood?"

Wesley leaned in closer. Dean could feel his breath on his neck. Then there was something wet running along his neck. The kid was licking him. Dean shoved him away and was about to take a swing at him when his arm was grabbed, and not by Wesley. Super fucking fast reflexes. Dean hadn't even seen Will coming. Will removed his hand from Dean's arm when he saw that Dean was no longer going to hit Wesley, and then he grabbed Wesley's arm and dragged him out of the seat.

"Sam, go sit with your brother."

Wesley pouted as he was shoved into the booth, Will getting in next to him. "Don't pout at me. You were making him uncomfortable."

Wesley looked at Will and they had a silent conversation before Will chuckled. "You'll never convince them."

"But if I can?"

Will leaned over and kissed Wesley. When he pulled away Wesley was smiling. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know what Wesley was going to try and convince him and Sam to do.

"You guys seem to be taking this really well."

Sam snorted. "I'm still not sure if I believe you."

"I don't think I believe you either, but I do have another question. Why the hell hasn't anybody killed the two of you yet?"

Wesley smirked but Will started talking first. "Things are different now than they were in your time. We have synthesized blood. It's not the best but it works. And we never fed on humans unless they were willing. Wesley only fed on me because I was willing. And like Wesley said, after we got together, and after I was turned, after a few bumps, neither of us fed on another human. It's too personal. We used animals until synthesized blood was created. We are a different breed of vampire. You've never come across anyone like us in your hunting and you never will."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"You can believe whatever you want. I haven't lied to you though. Ask the computer. You can ask where we are. You can ask about me, Wesley, or about vampires in general."

Wesley leaned in and whispered in Will's ear. Will nodded and smirked at Dean and Sam. "Wesley here has offered to give you two a tour of the ship."

Dean groaned. "And can Wesley keep his hands, and his nose, to himself?"

Wesley pouted but nodded. "Fine. Sammy, you good to go?" Sam nodded. He had been unusually quiet since they had arrived here. As they followed Wesley out of Ten Forward Dean nudged Sam. "You've been quiet. What's the matter?"

"Just trying to take it all in."

"You believe them?"

"Dean, we see strange shit all of the time. Do you have another explanation for this?"

Dean sighed. "No, I suppose not."

Wesley showed them around the ship, if one were to believe that it was a ship, not bothering to look at Dean, like he was trying to control himself. Next to him, Sam snorted. "What?" Dean asked.

"Dude, he wants you."

"Yeah, he wants to suck my blood."

Sam snorted again. "No. He wants you."

Dean turned to face Sam. He looked amused. "You're enjoying this way too much. You willing to share me, Sammy?"

Sam bit his lip and it looked like he was trying to bite back a smirk.

"Seriously? You're willing to share me? And are you willing to get in on this too?"

Sam blushed and looked away from Dean. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and stopped walking. "Dude, what the fuck? This isn't like you."

Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. "The way he was looking at you. He's hungry for you. Normally if somebody looks at you like that I can't stand it. It's kind of hot when he does it though. Besides, did you see him and Will together? It could be fun."

Dean shook his head and turned back to see Wesley staring at them, smirking. "You two do know that I've heard every single word that's been said, right?"

Sam hissed in a breath and Dean couldn't help but laugh. "You had that one coming, Sammy."

Wesley walked up to them and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Now if only I can get you to come to your senses."

Dean scowled at him. "Not gonna happen kid."

Wesley leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You can't even begin to fathom how much older I am than you. You wouldn't be able to wrap your tiny little brain around it. I may look like a kid but I promise you that you don't want to underestimate me." He pulled back and looked at the both of them. "Now, can the two of you find your way back to your quarters or do I need to show you back?"

"We can find our way back," Dean growled, dragging Sam away from Wesley. It took longer than he was happy with, but Dean managed to find their way back to the room they were staying in. Sam collapsed on the bed when they got there. Dean went into the bathroom and spent a few minutes trying to figure out how the hell everything worked. After he managed a shower he walked back out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam eyed him and then smirked. "You should let Wesley see you like that."

"Shut up and get in the shower."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked past Dean into the bathroom. Dean found some clothes waiting for him. He put on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed and groaned. Wherever they were, he was willing to stay just for the bed. He listened as Sam showered, the water lulling him into a doze. He was nearly asleep when Sam climbed into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around him because Sam just had to cuddle. Dean would gripe about it but in all honesty, it really didn't bother him. Sleep came too easily.

* * *

><p>The one thing that he and Sam were good at was research. Dean wanted to make sure that Will and Wesley were as trustworthy as they made themselves out to be. Even though he and Sam had known some vampires who didn't feed off of humans, they had to fight constantly to keep their instincts at bay. Wesley and Will seemed to have no trouble doing that.<p>

Sam had managed to access the ship's computer and they read what they could about Wesley and Will. They couldn't access much - they didn't have the security clearance. What they could find wasn't helpful. One thing that the computer had confirmed was that they were in the future. That was only if you chose to believe the computer though. Dean still wasn't sure what to believe.

So, in order to try and find out more about Wesley and Will, they decided to go out and talk to people on the ship. And they knew exactly who they were going to start with.

They made their way to Ten Forward, hoping they wouldn't run into Will or Wesley on the way. They were going to talk to Guinan. From what they understood, she knew everyone on this ship and knew what was going on. She had a different awareness of the world around her than most of the beings on this ship. She was the best person to talk to if they wanted to know more about Will and Wesley. They only hoped that she would talk to them.

They ordered a couple of drinks from her and then sat at the bar. Dean was trying to figure out a good way to bring up Wes and Will to Guinan, but Guinan started talking to them first. "Sam and Dean Winchester. You've come to us from a long way away. How are you boys finding things here?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, unsure of how to really answer that. This whole thing was so fucked up. He didn't have any idea what was going on or how he was finding things or how he was feeling. "You know what? This whole thing is so fucked up I'm not even sure how to answer that."

Guinan smiled at him. "I hear that Wesley had taken quite an interest in you."

It was exactly who they had come to talk about, but not really what he wanted to talk about. He could feel heat rising to his face. He couldn't believe this whole thing with Wesley had taken to making him blush.

"He's not a bad person, you know."

"He's not a person."

Guinan glared at him. "You listen to me, Dean Winchester. Wesley and Will are both good people. Everyone on this ship loves them. You should consider yourself lucky that Wesley had taken an interest with you. They are secure enough in their relationship. Fun could be had by all."

Dean was blushing even harder now. He really hadn't planned on talking to Guinan about having sex with Wesley and Will. Sam was trying to cover his chuckles but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"So what you're telling me is that I should have sex with Wesley. Is that what I'm hearing?"

Guinan just smiled at him and moved off to talk to someone else. Sam stopped trying to hide his laughter and beside Dean, Sam was doubled over from laughing so hard. "Really glad you find this so fucking hilarious, Sammy."

Sam was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

"Now what exactly has Sam laughing so hard while you look like you want to kill someone?"

Dean knew that voice and he should be grateful that it belonged to Will instead of Wesley. Still, he let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"You've been asking Guinan about us, haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean wondered if Guinan had been in touch and that was the reason that Will was standing in front of him now.

"We know who you and your brother are. We know what you do. So why wouldn't you be asking about us?"

From beside him, Sam finally spoke up. "You have to understand that the vampires we're familiar with, well they aren't like you. We just don't know if we can trust you."

"Go ahead and ask all the people you want. We're not going to hurt you. And as far as how Wesley sees you Dean, yes he might want to taste your blood, but he won't do so without your permission. I think at this point he would be thrilled with just sex."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Dean, it's not exactly the end of the world if you decided that you don't want to do this. He still has me after all." With that, Will walked away from them and back to whatever it was he did on this ship.

"You still want to keep asking around, don't you."

"Just want to make sure we can trust them, Sammy."

The plan had been to go around and ask more people, but Guinan actually took care of that for them. She would bring up Wesley and Will anytime somebody came up to the bar. Not a single person had anything bad to say about either of them except that maybe Wesley's people skills weren't the best. Still, Dean wasn't entirely convinced just yet. Old habits die hard after all.

After everything they had learned though, nothing had been stranger than what Guinan said to them just before heading out of Ten Forward. "You shouldn't worry too much. You boys will get home. This also won't be the last time that you will see Will and Wesley."

* * *

><p>He and Sam had spent most of the day on the observation deck. Well not really the day. Apparently they were awake for what was considered the overnight shift on this thing. But that wasn't the point. They had spent the day there because they were trying to make sense of what was going on. It wasn't easy. Despite what was staring them in the face and despite the highly intelligent computers, it was near impossible to believe that they were in the future.<p>

Dean was leaning his head against the glass - not glass, whatever the fuck it was that was keeping them from dying out here - as he stared off into a world he had only ever seen from Earth. A planet that was nowhere near here if Wesley and Will were to be believed. And speaking of Wesley… he hadn't even heard the bastard sneak up on him. Obviously Wesley had been a vampire for way too long. If only Dean could do something about that right now. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you and your brother wanted to join me and Will in Ten Forward for drinks."

"No," Dean replied at the same time Sam said "yes".

"We'll meet you there, Wesley. Just give me a minute to talk to my brother."

Dean didn't see Wesley's reaction to that. He was too busy glaring at Sam. "You wanna tell me what that was about, Sam?"

"Dean, what's wrong with you? Are you seriously turning down a foursome? Are you possessed? I wonder if the computer can give me Holy Water…"

"I'm not possessed. I just don't want that _thing_ sinking its teeth into me."

Sam slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards Ten Forward. "You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think."

"I think you're afraid of liking it."

"How could I like it? It's not like I haven't been bitten before. I didn't exactly like that."

"This is different and you know it."

Maybe it was different, but that didn't mean that Dean had to like it. And it certainly didn't mean that Dean had to want it or even tolerate it. If he didn't want to be bitten then that was his business. Sex on the other hand? He had to admit a certain curiosity as to what it would be like to have sex with a vampire, if it would be any different at all. They probably had some pretty awesome stamina. And if they were on the receiving end then Dean could probably be as rough as he wanted and not hurt them. His dick was beginning to take an interest in where his mind was wandering off to so he tried to focus on something else. He thought he had been pretty successful but when they walked into Ten Forward and Wesley caught sight of him, he smirked, like he knew exactly what had just happened, like he knew exactly what Dean had just been thinking about. A shiver ran down Dean's spine, but he wasn't sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

Wesley and Will were sitting on opposite sides of the table so Sam slid in next to Will leaving Dean to sit next to Wesley. Of course. He pretended not to notice the three of them smirking. Wesley slid across the booth until he was flush against Dean. The erection that had waned was back in full force. He heard Wesley inhale deeply and he knew that Wesley could smell his arousal. He felt heat blooming in his face and it was made worse by the fact that he could hear Will inhale across the table. He heard Sam chuckle. Sam had figured out what was going on.

"I really didn't think you'd be able to convince him, Wes."

He felt Wesley stiffen next to him. "You haven't changed your mind, have you? I thought you said we could do this."

Will chuckled. "Wesley, I said we could do this and it's fine."

Wesley reached a hand across the table and Will took it. "Are you sure you're okay with this."

"Wes, we've been together for a long time. I've kind of figured out by now that you love me and want to be with me forever."

In the blink of an eye, Wesley was over the table and straddling Will's lap. They whispered to each other, too low for Dean to make out. Sam smiled at the two and then got out of the booth shoving Dean over so he could sit next to him. Wesley and Will stayed lost in their own little world for a few minutes. Sam put an arm around Dean and held him close. Finally Wesley untangled himself from Will and sat down next to him, sparing a moment to pout at Sam for having dared to move and sit next to Dean. Will ordered the four of them drinks and Sam asked Wesley and Will more questions as they drank.

Dean was feeling thoroughly buzzed when they decided to call it a night. He didn't realize that he and Sam were following Will and Wesley until they were standing outside of a door.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Will asked. Wesley was looking at Dean and Dean could feel the heat in that gaze. He nodded and Wesley's smile lit up his face.

Dean lost track of things quickly, he had no idea who was kissing who. What stood out was Wesley's lips on his neck. He knew they were Wesley's lips but he didn't know how he knew. It was when Wesley licked him that Dean freaked out. He pushed everyone away from him and moved towards the door. "I can't. I just can't." He walked out and heard Sam chasing after him. Sam didn't say anything when he caught up, just fell into step next to Dean.

Dean didn't object when Sam joined him in the shower, and he definitely didn't object when Sam shoved him against the wall and took care of the both of them, bringing Dean off surprisingly quick. Sam washed and dried the both of them and then led Dean into bed, curling around him like it was any other night, like they were back in their own time and on their own planet.

* * *

><p>Dean had woken up hungover and he and Sam had spent most of the day in their room and in their bed. Dean didn't want to go out and face Wesley or Will. He couldn't imagine Will would be too pleased with him for having disappointed Wesley.<p>

"Dean, if you wanted to I'm sure we could go back and see them when their shift is over."

Dean didn't know if he wanted to though. Wesley's lips on his neck had freaked him out. He hadn't wanted Wesley to bite him, especially if Dean didn't have any warning that it was going to happen. He couldn't deny his curiosity. He knew things would be different since Wesley actually wanted him.

"I know you, Dean. We should just go there later. You can ask Wesley not to bite you unless you want him to. I'm sure he'd be just as happy to just have sex with you."

Dean groaned and buried his head in the pillow. He wanted this. He wanted it all. He had to admit that since he couldn't hide it from Sam apparently. He rolled over onto his back. "Fine. We'll go. I don't want to be drunk for this though. I want to be able to take a good swing at Wesley if he tries to bite me and I don't want him to."

Sam snorted. "Because you could take him and Will? I know we've fought vampires before, but Will and Wesley seem different. I'm not sure I'd want to mess with them."

Dean got off the bed and stretched. "Well, we should head over to Ten Forward and eat before we go to their room."

"Yeah. You at least are going to need to keep your strength up."

Dean smacked Sam as they left the room and made their way to Ten Forward. They ate in silence. Dean was thinking about what would happen after they ate and he was pretty sure that Sam was thinking the same thing. After they finished eating they relaxed until it was the end of Wesley and Will's shift.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked him. Dean let out a sigh. "A little."

Sam didn't say anything else after that. When it was time to go Sam walked them out of Ten Forward with his arm around Dean. They got to Will and Wesley's door and before they could ring the door chime the door slid open. They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in. Will and Wesley were already naked and entwined on the bed. "Looks like you guys started the party without us."

Wesley looked at him over Will's shoulder. "Then maybe you should hurry and catch up."

Dean wanted to. He really wanted to, but he hesitated. Wesley was still watching him and he probably knew exactly what it was that Dean was thinking. "I'll behave," Wesley promised. Dean still hesitated though. At least until Sam wrapped his arms around him and started kissing his neck. Slowly Sam turned Dean in his arms until they were face to face and then he kissed him.

This Dean could do. This Dean loved to do. He got wrapped up in kissing Sam, in feeling Sam's tongue slide against his own. He wasn't even aware that Sam had been walking them towards the bed until he bumped into it. Sam pushed him down and straddled him. He was surprised that Wesley wasn't all over him already.

He felt Sam's hands slide under his shirt and Dean broke the kiss to tug it over his head and then doing the same to Sam before leaning back in to kiss him. He worked on undoing Sam's jeans but whimpered when Sam got off of him to tug them off. Coming to his senses, Dean stood and rid himself of his own jeans. Wesley and Will were watching them. Will had a hand on Wesley's chest, possibly to restrain Wesley, to keep him from just jumping on Dean before Dean was ready.

Sam sprawled out on the bed so Dean joined him, covering him with his body. It was just as good as it always was. The feel of Sam's bare skin against his own, Sam's erection pressed against him, their tongues tangling. The only difference was that Will and Wesley were watching, waiting. Wesley still hadn't tried to touch him. Will was probably still holding him back. He thought about what it would feel like to have Wesley's hands running over his body, hands that had even more experience than Dean did. He groaned into Sam's mouth and then broke the kiss, turning his head to look at Will and Wesley as Sam licked and nibbled at Dean's neck. "It's okay. He can touch me." Dean didn't wait to see what happened. He recaptured Sam's lips for a kiss.

He felt a hand curl around the back of his neck gently, and then slowly trail its way down Dean's body. He couldn't suppress a shiver, and if that was only from Wesley's touch then Dean couldn't wait for the rest.

He felt Wesley shift until he was sitting behind Dean, a hand on each ass cheek. Wesley kneaded the muscles there before pulling them apart. Dean didn't even get a chance to pull out of the kiss to ask Wesley what he was doing when there was something wet probing at his entrance. Dean whined into Sam's mouth and then buried his face in Sam's neck, groaning and panting as Wesley's tongue explored him.

He could feel Wesley whine against him and he wondered what it was that Will was doing to him. "Jesus, you're both getting rimmed. That's really fucking hot."

Dean chuckled into Sam's neck. At least he knew now what was going on. "Scoot up, Sam." Sam shot him a confused look before he realized what Dean was planning on doing. He grinned and scooted up into a sitting position, the perfect position to suck Sam off while Wesley was rimming him. He groaned around Sam. Wesley really knew what he was doing.

Wesley's hands tightened their grip on him and he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh and knew that Will was fucking Wesley now. He looked up at Sam whose eyes were wide as he watched the scene before him. Sam didn't last anywhere near as long as he usually did, spilling into Dean's mouth almost right after Will had started fucking Wesley.

As Sam was coming in his mouth Wesley pulled his own away from Dean's ass and he could hear whispering going on between the two men behind him. When Sam finished, Dean rolled away from him and onto his back to watch Wesley and Will. They were upright and Will's teeth were digging into Wesley's shoulder, his hands roaming along Wesley's chest and stomach. Wesley was whispering in his ear, still too quiet for him and Sam to hear. They moved easily together and Dean allowed himself a moment to think of what it would be like if he could be with Sam for hundreds of years, yo be even more in tune with Sam than he was now.

Will came and he and Wesley spent a few minutes locked together, nuzzling each other and still whispering to each other. Dean was oddly touched by just how intimate it was. When they finally broke apart Wesley looked Will in the eye and Will nodded, kissing his temple, like he had just given Wesley permission to fuck Dean. He probably had, actually.

Wesley grabbed the lube and crawled over to him. He lubed up his fingers and pushed one into Dean without preamble. He lowered his head to take Dean into his mouth and Dean let out a whimper. There was just no denying that Wesley had a really fucking talented mouth. Dean was seeing stars already. A second finger was pushed in next to the first one as Wesley worked to stretch him, all the while avoiding his sweet spot. Dean couldn't think, couldn't talk. He reached over to Sam, who was lying next to him, and grabbed his hand. Will was on the other side of Dean and he was running a hand along Wesley's back.

Wesley pulled his fingers out of Dean and slicked himself up. Dean lay there panting, waiting… waiting. "I thought you were gonna fuck me, are you pussying out on me?" he griped.

Wesley glared at him. "I need to get myself under control. You're human. Do you know how easily I could break you?"

Dean got what he wanted though. It one smooth stroke Wesley was balls deep inside of him. Wesley was rough with him but Dean hardly noticed. Wesley knew exactly how to hit Dean's prostate and all Dean could think about was getting him in deeper. He squeezed Sam's hand, spreading his legs wider. Wesley whimpered above him. Dean couldn't usually come without being touched but he was so close. Wesley kept him on the edge though.

"Can I do it, Dean?"

Dean was confused by the question. It took him a minute to process it but when he did he let out a groan that reverberated throughout his entire body. "Do it."

It was complete sensory overload. His orgasm, more powerful than any he'd ever had, was ripped from him. He could feel the warm splash of semen inside of him. Sharp teeth bit into his neck and he could feel Wesley sucking the blood out of him. He was shocked he didn't pass out from the pleasure. Through his orgasmic haze he heard Will tell Wesley that that was enough and felt the teeth loosen their grip on him. Wesley's tongued licked at the wound, lapping up the remaining blood, cleaning him. He was aware of Wesley collapsing onto the bed next to him.

There was a sound so quiet that at first he thought he was hearing things, but then he realized that Wesley was purring. Dean managed to turn his head to face Wesley and Will. Wesley was curled around Will, purring and hard again. Will was stroking his back, and as he looked up to watch Dean, his fingers slid easily inside of Wesley.

"It's addicting, isn't it? The bite?" he asked as he continued fingering Wesley. Dean's brain still wasn't functioning though and the only thing that came out of his mouth sounded more like a squeak than anything else. He watched as Will brought Wesley to another orgasm, sure that if he tried right now, Wesley would shun his touch. Will had been right not to worry. Wesley might want Dean on the most basic level, but he would only ever have intimacy with Will, he only wanted Will forever. Dean found himself curling around Sam, needing to be close to him, wanting to have what Will and Wesley had.

They fell asleep in Will and Wesley's bed.

* * *

><p>Waking up in bed with Wesley and Will had led to a messy pile of limbs. Dean wouldn't have been able to say for sure what body part belonged to who. By the end of it though they were all sated, covered in sweat and semen. Now he and Sam were clothed and wandering around the ship as Wesley and Will worked. It was quiet since it was the overnight shift and it felt like they had the ship to themselves.<p>

They were happy to have some time to themselves. Despite their plans to see Wesley and Will again once their shift ended, they wanted this time to be alone together.

It was while they were walking down a corridor that it happened. Just like the first time. One second they were on the ship, the next they were back in the middle of nowhere, where they had started. It looked exactly as they had left it, like no time had passed at all. Dean was frozen to the spot. They were back home. They wouldn't be seeing Wesley and Will tonight. He felt an ache deep inside of him, the kind that was usually reserved for when bad things happened to Sam.

He collapsed to his knees, right next to his baby, pulling Sam down with him. They sat silently, no words of comfort came from either of them. How could something they only had for a few days hurt so much when taken away? Dean ached with the loss of Wesley and Will, and if he was honest with himself, he ached even more for the loss of what he and Sam could have become, of having with Sam what Will had with Wesley. Sure they could get vampires around here to bite him and Sam, but things for him and Sam wouldn't be the same then. Wesley and Will were a different breed of vampire from the ones that he and Sam were familiar with. They would have been safe on the ship with them and that was no longer an option. They would have been safe if Wesley and Will had been the ones to turn them.

He looked over at Sam and saw him staring up at the sky. Dean followed his gaze and did the same. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, thankful that after everything he still had Sam. And he still had those strange words from Guinan implying that they would see Will and Wesley again one day. Not that Dean really believed her. It wasn't as if Guinan could possibly know that.


End file.
